Ancillary Narrative 1
Ancillary Story: Self Published Book '-Genre:Romance' '-Target: Middle Aged White Woman' with novels '-Hero:Human(Chip Skylark)(Tromana)Kem’lo morphs' '-Goal:There goal is to Fall in Love' '- Physical Goal:trying to fall in love' '-Weakness:Trying to fall in love in there weakness' '-villain:Higher power(Nex)Manella' '- Because the nex wants to control and manipulate the world' '-Supporting cast: Humans,kem’lo morphs,higher powers' '-Locations: The ship, Last planet, Human base' '-Meduim: Self Publised book becasue white women love novels' '-EBook' '-major death: NEX Die' '-One off story' Star crossed lovers suffers final destination of there love. It all started after 0-2 Captain Chip skylark had his first mission to this new planet The Last Planet. Captain Chip was sent on a mission to investigate and find a balance with the Kem’lo morphs. Captain Chip was known for being the most skilled specialized in infantry. After receiving orders to take go into the Kem’lo morphs land he was stopped by Manella. Chip had known Manella because on the journey to the Last planet Manella was the Nex that guided Chip and some other higher Unicomm soldiers down safely. Manella told him that going into the Kem’lo morphs land would cause fight and war between these two lands. Chip heard her but he is a soldier, his primary beliefs and duty is to serve his people so he kept on with the mission. Once in the Shape shifter land he learned they are people that have no feelings. Chip and his team acted as if they were just merchants trying to buy goods, but when it came down to it he learned that the shapeshifters could communicate with just touch. His team was captured for this very reason. Chip who was there squad leader was taken into a different location then the rest of his squad. He was sent to talk to the Future Queen of the Kem’lo Morphs Tromana. Tromana was of royal blood and never actually came in contact with a human before. She was intrigued instantly, she quickly shape shifted into the form of Chip. Chip then acted to tell the queen that he was sent to make peace and harmony between there people. Queen then told Chip that her people were at conflict with each other. She said that she had to marry a lower ladder in her species to make the poor come on with the rich. Chip then asked what does that have to do with him and his people,and Tromana continue to let him know that marriage is the only way peace is formed in their beliefs. Chip was shocked in how different there belfies were. Chip still felt like he had a mission to complete, Chip then offered to marry Tromana. Tromana looked at Chip and instantly laughed. She looked at him as if he was a fool. She knew her people would never want to join forces with the unicomm. Chip was determined not fail his mission so he did something drastic. He thought what was the only option and kidnapped Tromana. Tromana then woke up an was an shook that she was no longer on the planet. Tromana began to fight an argue with Chip and fighting. She then turned and fell into Chip then out of nowhwere Chip felt the connection the the Kem'lo Morphs have. Tromana was in awww. She never knew she could connect to another race. She then told Chip that this was written in the holy book, She said they were Destined for love. They then landed on the planet but when they arrived Manella stopped them. She said this was not how it was supposed to go and then begun to attack them. During battle she told them that Nex have written the destiny and they must follow there fate. She was later killed in battle, Chip and Tromana then set off to marry to casue peace with Kem'lo Morphs and the Humans.